New And Tested Love
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: After getting advice Yumi gets together with Ulrich. She finds William and brakes up with him. William doesn't take the news well and rapes Yumi. Will Ulrich stay with her? Will she get pregnant? Read to find out. Oneshot Complete!


disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

**New And Tested Love.**

It's been a month since Yumi rejoined the group. She told Ulrich and William that she needed some time to think. But she's not getting anywhere on her own. So she went to Jeremie's room to talk to him. When she went into the room she was glad he was alone. Yumi closed the door and asked "Jeremie can I talk to you?" He turned around and said "Sure you can talk to me." Yumi said "I know you don't have any experience in the love department. But I know you'll anilise my problem and give me advice." Jeremie asked "True now what's your problem?" Yumi sighed and said " I have feelings for William. But while he was possessed by XANA. He did some bad things to us. And I grew closer to Ulrich."

Jeremie folded his arms and started thinking. He said "You're right about William doing bad things. While he was possessed by XANA. And I have noticed that you've grown closer to Ulrich." He was quiet for a minute to think. The he asked "The question is do you really still have feelings for William?" Yumi shook her head and said "I haven't felt the say way for him now. As I did before he was possessed." Jeremie smiled and said "There's your answer dump William and go out with Ulrich." Yumi thanked Jeremie and went to find Ulrich. Jeremie left his room and went to Aelita's room.

He was glad to see Aelita in her room alone. Aelita saw Jeremie and smiled. Jeremie asked "Can I tell you something Aelita?" The young woman said "Sure you can Jeremie." Jeremie said "Aelita I have a huge crush on you. I've has a crush on you ever since I turned on the supercomputer. It's just I've been to shy to say anything." Aelita smiled, went up to Jeremie, and said "I'm glad you did say something. Cause I was going to tell you. That I have a huge crush on you." The young woman took off Jeremie's glasses and kissed him. Meanwhile Yumi has found Ulrich by himself in his and Odd's room. She closed the door and asked "Can I talk to you."

Ulrich looked up from his book and said "Sure you can." Yumi said "After getting some advice I've made a decision. I want to go out with you." Ulrich asked "Have you broke up with William yet?" The young Japanese woman said "No not yet that's what I'm going to do next." Ulrich stood up, hugged Yumi, and said "I was hoping and waiting. For the I want to go out with you talk." What the two don't know it that William has over heard Yumi and Ulrich talking. He went to get his new friends then went to the park. Yumi left Ulrich and Odd's room. She went looking for William to brake up with him. Soon she is in the park looking for William.

Just then William appeared in front of Yumi. She said "William I'm glad I found you. I need to tell you that I don't want to go out with you anymore." William sighed and said "That's to bad Yumi because I still care about you. Get her guys." The young man's friends came out of the bushes and pinned Yumi to the ground. While they held her down William pulled down her pants and underwear. Then he pulled down his pants and boxers. Yumi is trying to get away but can't. William thrusted his manhood inside of Yumi. It hurt so much that Yumi screamed.

At the school Ulrich, Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd heard the scream. Ulrich said "That was Yumi she's in trouble." The group ran toward the park. When they got there it's to late William came inside of Yumi. Ulrich tackled William and his friends ran off. Aelita went up to a shaking and crying Yumi. While Ulrich fought William Jeremie, Odd, and Aelita protected Yumi. Yumi pulled up her underwear and pants. Soon William ran off saying "You won't see the last of me." Ulrich went up to Yumi and asked "What happened?"Yumi sobbed and said "I brake up with him. And he rapes me." Ulrich help Yumi in his arms and said "It's ok you're safe now." Jeremie said "Come on Odd let's go tell Mr. Delmas."

The two blond young men ran off. Aelita stayed behind to help Ulrich comfort Yumi. Three hours later Yumi has calmed down. Mr. Delmas expelled William and his friends. Yumi went home and told her parents. Her parents comforted and supported her. Mrs. Ishiyama said "You'll have to take a pregnancy test in a week." Yumi said "If I get pregnant I'm not getting an abortion. I'm keeping the baby. But I don't want anything to do with William." Mrs. Ishiyama smiled and said "That's my girl we'll help you all we can." Yumi added "As far as I'm concerned. If I do get pregnant Ulrich is the baby's dad."

The next day at school Yumi told her friends. What was said at home. Ulrich smiled and said "I'll be honored to be your baby's dad. If you get pregnant of course." The group hope that Yumi doesn't get pregnant. A week and a half later Yumi is in the bathroom at home. She is waiting for the result of a pregnancy test she just took. The young woman looked and the test says positive. She sighed and found her parents.

Yumi said "Mom, Dad I'm... pregnant." Mrs Ishiyama hugged her daughter and said "Don't worry honey we'll get thorough this." At school the next day. Yumi told her friends that she's pregnant. The ground joined in a hug and told her they are there for her. Yumi smiled and said "You guys are the greatest friends a girl could have." Ulrich said "I want to go to your doctor appointments." The young Japaneses woman smiled and said "Thank you Ulrich you're welcome to come." Three months later Yumi is three months pregnant. She isn't showing but the group can tell. The group is in Jeremie's room. Jeremie is almost done with his anti XANA program.

With XANA gone Aelita will be free. And they'll be able to finally shut down the supercomputer. Four hours later Jeremie said "I'm done." The group looked up from their books and smiled. They went to the factory and went down to the lab. Jeremie said "In order for this to work. I'll have to send Aelita and some body guards to sector 5. Yumi since Yumi since you're pregnant you're staying here." Aelita, Ulrich, and Odd went down to the scanners. Jeremie sent them to sector 5. He said "Go outside of the dome to the console." They did just that and Aelita went to the console. Now Jeremie is guiding Aelita thorough the proseger.

Ulrich and Odd stood guard just in case. Just then the two young men saw mantas. Odd asked "Hey Jeremie can you send me a overboard?" The overboard appeared and Odd went off. Jeremie said "Ok Aelita now." Aelita pressed the screen activating the program. Ten minutes later the replicas are gone and XANA is gone. Jeremie brought Odd, Aelita, and Ulrich. Then the group went down the supercomputer. Jeremie shut down the supercomputer and asked "How do you feel Aelita?"

Aelita smiled and said "I feel great I'm free." Once the group was outside of the factory. Jeremie pressed a button on his laptop and the factory blew up. He smiled and said "There now we don't have to worry about anyone. Finding and turning on the supercomputer." The group went back to the school. Three months have passed and Yumi is six months pregnant. She's showing a belly that she trys to hide with baggy clothes. Right now the group the last class of the day. They are math class and Yumi's sitting next to Ulrich. She said "I have a doctors appointment after class is over."

Ulrich asked "Are you going to find out the gender?" Yumi nodded and said "Yes I am so I can start picking out names. And so parents know who's old baby clothes they'll have to get out the attic." It's spring of a new so Yumi is 17. Ulrich and Odd are 16, and Jeremie and Aelita are 15. After class Yumi Ulrich went to the hospital. There they met up with Yumi's parents. Soon everyone is in the doctors office. The doctor come in and turned on the ultrasound. He pulled Yumi's shirt reveling her belly. He put the prob on her belly and looked the baby. Everyone looked at the screen and saw the baby.

The doctor said "Everything looks great the heart is strong. The baby is the right size and weight. Hopefully it'll turn around to be head down." Yumi said "Please tell me the gender I want to know." The doctor looked and said "It's girl." Mrs. Ishiyama said "Oh honey we're having a granddaughter." Yumi smiled and said "And I already have a name picked out." On the way out the hospital Mr. Ishiyama asked "What name did you pick?"

Yumi smiled and said "I picked out Yumiko." Ulrich kissed Yumi on the forehead and said "That's a beautiful name." Ulrich walked with them to their house. Yumi stopped and said "I just felt something." Mrs. Ishiyama put a hand on Yumi's belly. She smiled and said "Yumiko is kicking Yumi." Ulrich put his hand on Yumi's belly and felt the baby kick. He smiled and said "This is so cool." Yumi gave him some ultrasound pictures. She yawned and said "Show those to the others and tell them the gender and name. I'm going into my room to take a nap." Ulrich nodded and went back to school. He went into Jeremie's room and saw that Aelita are Odd are there.

The young man showed then the pictures. Aelita smiled and asked "Is she having a girl or a boy?" Ulrich said "She's going to have a girl. That's going to be named Yumiko." Jeremie asked "Ulrich do your parents know that you're going to be a father figure to a baby that isn't yours?" Ulrich said "Yes they know and they don't like it. But I don't care I'm going to be Yumiko's dad not William." Three months later it's late spring early summer. Yumi is nine months pregnant. It's Saturday so Yumi is at home relaxing. Bur she promised Ulrich she would call if she went into labor. It's nine o clock in the morning and Yumi is in a deep sleep.

But suddenly Yumi woke up feeling pain. She got up and went to go find her mom. Soon she found her mom and said "Mom I think I'm labor." Mrs. Ishiyama yelled "Honey, Hiroki it's time!" Mr. Ishiyama and Hiroki got Yumi's bag and took her to the hospital. At Kadic Ulrich is in his and Odd's room reading. His cell phone ran so he answered "Hello oh hi Yumi." He listened then said "I'll be right there." Ulrich left a not then left for the hospital.

By the time he got there Yumi's water has already broken. When she saw Ulrich she said "I'm glad you're here." Ulrich kissed her on the lips. Then he asked "How are you doing?" Yumi said "I'm the toughest girl in school. I can handle this." A few hours later Odd noticed that Ulrich is gone. He found Ulrich's note and went to go tell Aelita and Jeremie. Odd found them and said "I know where Ulrich is. According to this note he's at the hospital. Because Yumi is in labor." It's been 12 hours since Yumi went into labor. She's starting to get tired. The doctor came in and checked on Yumi. He said "It's time to push." Yumi held Ulrich's hand and pushed. Soon the doctor said "Easy does it the baby is breech."

A few minutes later the doctor said "It's a girl." Yumi started to worry when she didn't hear the baby crying. The doctor took the baby girl away. Yumi asked "What's wrong with my baby." A nurse said "The baby isn't breathing. Don't worry the doctor is working on her." Yumi said "Oh Ulrich I hope she'll be ok." Ulrich stroked Yumi's head and said "Don't worry if she's anything like her mother. She's tough and will start breathing and crying." Soon after Ulrich said that they heard crying. Yumiko was born at nine o clock at night. Five minutes later the doctor gave Yumi her baby.

Yumi held the baby in her arms and said "Hi Yumiko I'm your mom." Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama said "We're your grandparents." Ulrich smiled and said "And I'm your daddy." Yumi is tired so Yumiko was take to the nursery. Before Ulrich left he asked "Do you mind if I bring the others to see you and Yumiko?" Yum nodded and said "Sure you can." Ulrich kissed Yumi and left to go back to the school. When he got back he told the others what happened. The next day Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita got to see Yumi and Yumiko. Four day later Yumi is back in school. Ulrich asked "Who's watching Yumiko?" Yumi said "My mom is and she has plenty of bottles of breast milk. Until I get home form school."

That year the group graduated Yumi and Ulrich moved in together to raise Yumiko together. If they need any help Yumi's parents live next door. And if they need a baby sitter there's Yumi's parents, Jeremie and Aelita, and Odd. Yumi and Ulrich plan on getting married later in the year. And Jeremie and Aelita plan on getting married in two years. Poor Odd he's still looking for that special someone. Oh well everyone is the group is happy.

**The End!!**

* * *

**well now I'm going to become semi retired. But I do have an idea for another oneshot. **


End file.
